This invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to laptop computers, and is especially concerned with laptop computers which have display screens movable from a retracted position to two different open positions.
There have been several prior art proposals for laptop computers, including some for raising the display screen to a plurality of raised positions in order to provide more convenient viewing in a variety of situations ranging from traditional desktops to confined locations, such as are found on airline seats. However, even with a raised screen, a flat keyboard position can be awkward to use.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a laptop computer that has both an adjustable keyboard and a display screen that can be raised so that maximum convenience can be achieved in using the laptop computer in a variety of locations, including conventional desks and confined areas, such as airline seats.
It is another object of this invention to provide a keyboard with a palm rest area whose front edge is moved closer to the table or other supporting surface when the rear of the keyboard is elevated to create a comfortable keyboard angle.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a palm rest area large enough to accommodate, if desired, a pointing device, for example, a touch pad assembly, such as are well known in the laptop art.
It is a further object of this invention to minimize the size of laptop while providing substantial display elevation by packaging a significant portion of the display elevation mechanism underneath the keyboard when the display is not elevated.
According to the present invention, a laptop computer is provided which has a base member, having computer electronics therein, a front portion and a rear portion. A display screen is provided mounted on a display screen mounting mechanism for movement between a closed position and a first open position, with the display screen adjacent said rear portion of said base member, and a second open position with the display screen spaced above and forward of the rear portion of the base member. The display screen mounting mechanism includes a structure to permit pivotal movement of the screen in both of said open positions.
A keyboard assembly is provided having a front end and a rear end and movably mounted on the base member for movement between a retracted position and an extended position, and mounted on a keyboard mounting mechanism to guide said keyboard assembly between the retracted position and the extended position, and to lift the rear end of the keyboard assembly when the screen is in the second open position.
The mechanisms have cooperating structures to retract the keyboard assembly from the extended position to the retracted position responsive to movement of the display screen mounting mechanism. Preferably, the mechanisms have a stop structure to restrain the keyboard assembly in its extended position. Also, preferably the mechanisms decouple the keyboard mechanism from the screen mechanism in the second open position. It is also preferred that the mechanisms have cooperating structures to move the keyboard assembly from the retracted position to the extended position responsive to movement of the screen from the first open position to the second open position.
The display screen mounting mechanism may contain a latch to retain the display screen mounting mechanism in its closed position, adjacent to the base, when the display screen is in its closed and first open positions. Optionally, the display screen mounting mechanism may use the same or a different latch to retain the display screen mounting mechanism in its deployed position.